codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Retaliation: Fires of Combat/Attachments
This page lists all of the attachments in game and goes into minor detail on each attachment. Underbarrel Vertical Foregrip The vertical foregrip is a basic underbarrel attachment, consisting of a forward grip that is at a 90˚ angle to the weapon. The vertical foregrip reduces the accuracy penalty for shooting while standing or crouched by 50%, and it also reduces the accuracy penalty for firing on the move by 25%. This attachment is available for all Assault Rifles, Carbines, LMGs and Shotguns, and for some SMGs. The PP-2000 features an integrated Vertical Foregrip. Thumbhole Foregrip The thumbhole foregrip is a shorter vertical foregrip that has a hole for the player's character to insert their thumb through, and is often slanted. The thumbhole grip decreases the accuracy penalty for automatic fire by 25%. This attachment is available for all Assault Rifles, LMGs, and Carbines, and for some SMGs. The P90, AKS-74U and Type 88 Carbine all feature an integrated Thumbhole Foregrip. Adjustable Foregrip The adjustable foregrip is a folding vertical foregrip. In-game, it is locked in place at a 45-degree angle. The adjustable foregrip gives a 25% reduction in the accuracy penalty for firing while standing or crouched, a 15% reduction in the accuracy penalty for firing while on the move, and gives a 10% decrease in the accuracy penalty for automatic fire. It is designed to be the middle-ground between the Thumbhole and Vertical Grips. The adjustable foregrip is available for all Assault Rifles, LMGs, and Carbines, and for some SMGs. The MP7A2 features an integrated Adjustable Foregrip. Bipod The bipod is a fold-out stand consisting of two legs, with which a shooter can rest his gun on a stable surface. The bipod, when deployed, removes the penalty for standing or crouching while firing, and severely decreases the penalty for automatic fire (by 50%) and hip-fire (by 80%). It also removes the sway of sniper rifles, and However, the user must deploy the bipod to receive its benefits. Deploying the bipod restricts the user's turn radius to 150˚, and makes the player immobile. The bipod has no effect on the shooter's accuracy while deployed. The bipod is available for all Assault Rifles, LMGs, and Sniper Rifles. Nearly all Belt-Fed LMGs feature integrated bipods. Laser Sight The Laser Sight is a device that produces a visible Red or Green Laser when active. The laser sight increases hipfire accuracy by 60% while on, but at the cost of being more easily spotted. When turned off, the player loses the accuracy advantage of the laser sight. It is available for all Assault Rifles, Carbines, Sniper Rifles, and LMGs. Bayonet The Bayonet is an attachment for assault rifles that mounts a knife near the end of the barrel. It increases the speed and range of melee attacks, but it also heavily decreases the recovery speed of a melee attack, meaning a user must wait longer before he can perform other actions, such as sprinting, jumping, firing reloading, or performing another melee attack. The Bayonet is available on Assault Rifles, Shotguns, and Carbines. The Type 88 Rifle features an integrated Bayonet. Optics Iron Sights The default sights for a weapon. Available from the start for all weapons. Appearance varies by weapon. RX01 The RX01 is a 1x magnification red dot sight with a simple red dot reticule. It is available for all Western (USMC, AUK, AUA, ASM) Assault Rifles, Carbines, SMGs, LMGs, and Shotguns. It is the Western equivalent to the Eastern KOBRA. KOBRA The KOBRA is a 1x magnification red dot sight with a red chevron reticule. It is available for all Eastern (RGF, PLA, KPA, IRIA) Assault Rifles, Carbines, SMGs, LMGs, and Shotguns. It is the Eastern equivalent to the Western RX01. 551 The 551 is a 2x magnification holographic sight with a red circle & dot reticule, with extra dots to help calculate drop. It is available for all Western Assault Rifles, Carbines, SMGs, LMGs, and Shotguns. It is the Western equivalent to the Eastern PK-AS. PK-AS The 551 is a 2x magnification holographic sight with a black circle & dot reticule that lights up and becomes red when in darker spaces. It is available for all Eastern Assault Rifles, Carbines, SMGs, LMGs, and Shotguns. It is the Eastern equivalent to the Western 551. MGO The MGO is a 3.4x magnification Rifle Sight with a large ballistic crosshair for calculating bullet drop. It is available for all Assault Rifles and LMGs. ACOG The ACOG is a 4x Rifle Scope with a red chevron and black drop reticule. It is available for all Western Assault Rifles, Carbines, Sniper Rifles, and LMGs. It is the Western equivalent to the Eastern PSO-1. PSO-1 The PSO-1 is a 4x Rifle Scope with a chevron drop reticule, the first chevron being lit red. It is available for all Eastern Assault Rifles, Carbines, Sniper Rifles, and LMGs. It is the Eastern equivalent to the Western ACOG. Mark AR The Mark AR is a 7x Sniper Scope with a simple crosshair, marked by notches for bullet drop calculation. It is available for all Western Sniper Rifles. It is the equivalent to the Eastern PKS-07. PKS-07 The PKS-07 is a 7x sniper scope with a chevron drop crosshair. It is available for all Eastern Sniper Rifles. It is the equivalent to the Western Mark AR. Variable Zoom Scope The Variable Zoom scope is a sniper scope with the ability to toggle between the zoom levels of 6x and 12x. It is available for all sniper rifles. Barrel Suppressor (PBS4/QD/LS06) The Suppressor is an attachment that reduces the noise level of a weapon, completely removes the muzzle flash, and hides the user from the minimap while firing. It also, however, reduces bullet velocity, leading to slower projectiles and greater bullet drop. Its appearance varies by faction. Western guns use the QD, Russian and Iranian weapons use the PBS4, and Chinese and Korean weapons use the LS06. It is available for all Assault Rifles, SMGs, LMGs, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, and Carbines. The AS VAL and CS-06 both feature integrated suppressors. Compensator The Compensator is an attachment that reduces recoil. It decreases the kick on a weapon by 35%. It is available for all Assault RIfles, Carbines, SMGs, and LMGs. Flash Hider The Flash Hider is an attachment that bridges the gap between the Suppressor and Compensator. it decreases kick on a weapon by 15%, hides the muzzle flash of a weapon, and reduces the time that a player remains on the minimap while firing. It is available for all Assault Rifles, Carbines, SMGs, and LMGs. The C7A1, C8, AR-15, and M4A1 all feature integrated Flash Hiders. Miscellaneous Flashlight A flashlight can be attached to some weapons. The flashlight disorients enemies when aimed at them, and also lights up dark corners. The flashlight can be turned off. Attaching a flashlight does not use up any other slot. However, it is incompatible with the laser sight. Weapons integrated with either attachment will lose this attachment if the other is equipped. The flashlight is available for all primary weapons, excluding sniper rifles. The SPAS-12 features an integrated flashlight. Grenade Launcher The Grenade Launcher is an attachment that allows the player to fire explosive or smoke-creating 40mm grenades from their assault rifle. It is technically considered equipment, as it replaces the Rocket Launcher of the Assault class when used. It is available for all assault rifles except the AICW, which has a different, separate version of the 40mm. The Grenade Launcher is an unusual attachment in that it varies between weapons, and takes up different slots, or even no slot at all, depending on the weapon it is paired with. It is most commonly seen as an underbarrel attachment. However, the FAMAS F2 and KH2002 both use standalone launchers, so the grenade launcher does not take up any slots on those rifles. The A91 uses an integrated 40mm launcher, so no slots are taken up on that weapon either. The SKS and Type 56 rifles use a Rifle Grenade that takes up the barrel slot. Integrated Attachments Some attachments are integrated into the weapon, meaning they are already equipped and do not take a slot. Integrated attachments can only be removed if a conflicting attachment is placed (ex. placing a vertical foregrip on an MP7A2). Even then, some attachments are permissible. For example, Laser Sights will not replace integrated underbarrel attachments, despite being classified as an underbarrel attachment itself. Below is a list of weapons with integrated attachments and their integrated attachment. *FAMAS F2 - Bipod *All Belt-Fed LMGs - Bipod *F2000 - 2x Red Dot Scope *AKS-74U/Type 88 Carbine - Thumbhole Foregrip *P90 - Thumbhole Foregrip *MP7A2 - Adjustable Foregrip *PP-2000 - Vertical Foregrip *AR-15 - Flash Hider *C8/M4A1 - Flash Hider *C7A1 - Flash Hider *Type 88 Rifle - Bayonet *SPAS-12 - Flashlight Tri-Shot The Tri-Shot is a grenade launcher exclusive to the AICW. It is similar to the regular grenade launcher. However, it can fire 3 shots before needing to be reloaded. The grenades do half the damage of the regular 40mm grenades seen with other rifles, but the AICW also comes with twice as many grenades. The Tri-Shot is integrated into the AICW, meaning that it will not take up any attachment slots. } |style=margin: 1em auto;text-align:left; font-size:84%; |titlestyle=background: #333333; color: #999999; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #333333; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; color: #999999; |liststyle=background: #999999; padding: 0px 5px; color: #000000; |group1=Pistols |list1='M9 • P226 • USP9 • MP443 • QSZ-92 • BDS • PC-9 • M1911 • Five-seveN • PPK • Anaconda • Makarov • P2000' |group2=Carbines |list2='ACR A2 • C8 • SG552 • OC-14A Groza • QBZ95B • Type 88 Carbine • AKS74U • M4A1 • AS VAL • TAR-21 • SCAR-L' |group3= Assault Rifles |list3='HK416 • SCAR-HBR • L85A2 • C7A1 • F88 AuSteyr • Mk14 EBR • AK-12 • SKS • QBZ-95 • Type 56 • Type 88 • KH2002 • G3A6 • AR-15 • FN FAL • G36K • QBZ-03 • FAMAS F2 • F2000 • AN-94 • A-91 • AICW • Galil ACE' |group4=Shotguns |list4='M500 • AA12 • Super 90 • R870 • Saiga-12 • TOZ194 • HP9-1 • USAS-12 • KS-23 • SPAS-15 • SPAS-12 • Striker • Akdal' |group5=SMGs |list5='TDI Vector • MP5A3 • MP7A2 • PP19 • CS-06 • Type 85 • Uzi • C9mm • Vz61 • UMP9 • M4SMG • OTs-02 • PM-63 • QCW-05 • PP2000 • P90' |group6=LMGs |list6='LSAT • M27 • L86LSW • L7 • F89 Minimi • MG36 • PKP • RPK74M • QJY88 • QBB95 • T67 • T81 • MGA3 • RPK • M60 • CAR • HK23E • U100 • MG4 • Negev • RPDM' |group7=Sniper Rifles |list7='M2010 • Mk11 • L115A3 • HK417 • R93T • SV98 • SVDS • CSLR3 • QBU-88 • M91/30 • M76 • Nakhijr • AR10T • R700 • C14 • MSG90 • FR F2 • SVU • JNG90' |group8=Grenade Launchers |list8='M320 • Mk13 • AG36 • M203 • GP-30 • Rifle Grenade • Type 91 • M79 • GL1 • Integrated 40mm • Tri-Shot' |group9=Rocket Launchers |list9='SMAW • SRAW • FIM92 • M3CG • Starstreak • M72LAW • ERYX • RBS70 • RPG22 • RPG28 • 9K38 • PF89 • PF98 • FN16 • T69 RPG • QW2 Vanguard • RPG-7 • SA7 Grail • AT4 • PzF3 • FIM43 • FGM-148 • RPO-A Shmel' |group10=Equipment |list10='Medkit • AED • Blowtorch • Wrench • AT Mine • Ammo Box • Thrown Motion Sensor • Handheld Motion Sensor • SOFLAM • C4 • Claymore • Gas Grenade • Recon Drone' |group11=Mounted Guns |list11='M95 • BGM71 • Mk19 • M2HB • AW50 • GMG • LAG40 • KSVK • 9M133 • AGS30 • KORD • AMR-2 • HJ8 • QLZ87 • W85 • JS05 • Howa T96 • HS .50 • Toophan 5 • DShK' |group12=Attachments |list12='RX01 • KOBRA • 551 • PK-AS • ACOG • PSO-1 • Mark AR • PKS-07 • Variable Zoom Scope • MGO • Bipod • Vertical Foregrip • Adjustable Foregrip • Thumbhole Foregip • Laser Sight • Flash Light • Suppressor (PBS4, LS06, QD) • Compensator • Flash Hider' |group13=Ammunition Types |list13='Small-Arm Standard • Small-Arm Match-Grade • 12G Buckshot • 12G Slug • 40mm Frag • 40mm Smoke' }}